


Scars of Fire

by restinpeacewriter



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Multi, assassin story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restinpeacewriter/pseuds/restinpeacewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline is an 19 year old girl who lost her family in a fire when she was seven, everyone died and she walked away with nothing but a long scar that goes from her shoulder down to her hand. she is now an assassin and she travels all over the place taking out people she is hired to kill. she meets this old man on a journey to treston for her next job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Fire

An over worn cloak wrapped my body In an attempt to keep me warm. I was growing tired and the sun had already drooped over the horizon. Which made the air colder, and the conditions worse. I was silently begging the lord to let me arrive at my destination soon. But until then I would walk on step at a time through the cold. I walked for what seemed like miles.  
Through barren land to rugged terrain and part way into a forest. There were branches every where and roots sticking up out of the ground threatening to trip me with every step. I was weakening with each step father into the forest, my hunger growing, my body was almost nonexistent the only thing keeping me standing was the staff I always carried, and my will to go on had begun to slide away. I was about to collapse on the ground when I smelt smoke, I looked around frantically then I finally found it a mile or so away in a small clearing, but there it was fire. It took me no time at all to decide if I should check it out.  
As I got closer I could feel a little more heat with each step. My body went into overdrive my muscles moved me faster an father. I was almost at a full blown sprint, and I wasn't watching my feet so I almost fell a few times. I was getting ever so closer and my body began to push itself even harder for it's better chance at survival. I was a few feet away when a man stepped in front of me blocking my path to the fire. I didn't see him in time, which made me run into him.  
I fell backwards, I was preparing to feel the hard ground collide with my body, but it never came. The man caught me and I looked up at him and he seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. He held me for a few seconds then helped me to my feet. He motioned for me to sit by the fire,i stood there for awhile not knowing what to do before finally walking over to the spot as directed and sat. I hadn't noticed how much my head hurt, And how tired I really was. I was in a moment of bliss and tiredness until he spoke “ would you like some food? You look quite hungry”  
it took me a while to find the words but I finally said “ yes , yes please”, he had had some food cooking in a pot. He grabbed two bowls , filled them with what looked like stew and handed one to me. The most polite thing to do would to have said thank you first but I need the food more. I devoured two bowls of stew before saying “thank you , very much I am extremely grateful.”  
“your welcome, you know I don't think I have ever seen a woman devour food like that” he rubbed his beard “it was quite interesting.”  
I wasn't very surprised with what he said I had devoured a lot of food. “ yes , well I had been traveling for long time and had had almost no food , but it is a little embarrassing to have a man see me eat like that.”  
“ I mean only the highest amount of respect when I say that you are the most gracious eater I know.” I laughed and it shocked me I hadn't laughed in the longest time it almost seemed like I was all laughed out.  
“what's wrong?” the stranger noticed I had become serious really fast it must of concerned him.  
“ nothing just really tired I think I’m going to sleep now I f you don't mind?”  
“ no not at all” the stranger went over and put the fire out , and when he was done he came over to me and rapped a blanket over me. It wasn't very long before I began to drift off. I soon fell asleep and After that all I could do was dream.

 

* * *

I was sitting at a table talking to someone I couldn't tell who , it seemed to be a very lively conversation. After a while I found I was talking to the stranger who helped me.  
“ so what do you do for a living?” the stranger asked , I was caught off guard I had never expected him to ask that question. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth. I took my time answering  
“ I'm currently without a profession.” I said with slight unsureness I hoped he wouldn't pick up on it.  
“ you don't sound so sure about that answer, and a young woman like yourself must do something.” he looked at me with this really intense glare. We sat there for a little while longer , with him just starring at me. And I finally relented.  
“ I'm an assassin my name is Scarlet I'm traveling to treston to meet with a potential client.” I took a deep breath preparing for what I suspected came next. I sat there looking at the stranger yet he didn't move or say anything. A few minutes passed before he spoke a word.  
“you kill people for a living, that is how you make money?” he stood up “killing people is not a way to make money! it's not even a way of life!” he pointed his boney finger at me “ You should be arrested for your crime!”  
“ please listen to me I didn't choose to be an assassin! It chose me!, I lost everything when I was only 7, so I felt that if my family couldn't live then nothing did!”  
“ that is idiocy at its finest!” he rose his hand to hit me.  
That is when I woke up. I was sweating and my heart was beating fast. I rested my head on a pillow for a minute , I closed my eyes and visions of fire crossed my view then screaming I couldn't handle it I opened my eyes and the visions disappeared. My head hurt still but at least it was over. I sat up in the bed....But wait I wasn't in a bed when I fell asleep. My heart began to beat harder and faster so loud I was sure everyone within a few miles could hear it. I got up and walked around the room, it was a small space but there was enough room for a bed , table, chairs , and a wardrobe.


End file.
